Fin Oubliée
by Nat2
Summary: Que s'estil exactement passé après la cérémonie de fin sur Endor ? George Lucas auraitil omis de nous montrer quelque chose ?


Auteur : Nat

Disclaimer : Ni les personnages ni l'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartiennent, mais je ne tire aucun argent de tout cela. Pas besoin de faire de procès ! ;)  Sinon, l'histoire qui suit est la mienne, et n'est donc pas à publier ailleurs sans mon autorisation.

Note : Cette courte vignette est issue d'un challenge consistant à écrire une éventuelle scène coupée de l'OT. Voilà ma contribution !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin Oubliée.**

La galaxie était libre. Cela paraissait incroyable, et pourtant l'événement qu'ils avaient tous espéré était enfin arrivé : l'empereur Palpatine, le seigneur Sith, l'effroyable dictateur, était mort. Partout on avait célébré cette victoire, partout le peuple criait sa joie et son soulagement, le bonheur de retrouver la liberté qui leur avait été arrachée il y avait si longtemps. Du noyau aux confins de l'espace connu, il n'y avait qu'allégresse et gaieté, tous célébraient ce grand jour avec plus d'entrain que jamais. Et sur une planète en particulier, la fête avait été d'une ampleur inimaginable. La paisible et douce Endor avait été métamorphosée, envahie par les soldats rebelles, éclairée de mille feux, des musiques entraînantes résonnant sous les grands arbres séculaires aux larges branches secouées par un vent chaud. Les réjouissances avaient duré trois jours et deux nuits, l'eau de vie avait coulé à flots, et maintenant, tous s'étaient écroulés dans le village Ewok et autour, dormant du sommeil du juste et ronflant en chœur.

Il ne restait donc que trois pauvres clampins pour finir la fête et pour – du moins ils auraient bien aimé en être capables – vider les dernière bouteilles. Ils n'avaient pas pu prendre réellement part aux festins et avaient été ignorés de presque tous, mais ça ne les avait pas empêchés de prendre une dose homéopathique de bon temps au milieu de la foule de rebelles déchaînés. Seulement l'ambiance était retombée, et l'ennui guettait les seuls individus à ne pas avoir encore piqué du nez.

-Bon. Ben qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda l'esprit d'Anakin Skywalker d'une voix lasse. Je veux dire, vous êtes là depuis plus longtemps que moi, vous devez connaître des endroits sympas...

Les formes bleutées de Yoda et d'Obi-Wan Kenobi levèrent la tête vers lui depuis les troncs d'arbres où ils s'étaient vautrés quelques heures plus tôt après avoir chanté à tue-tête _"Ma Twi'lek aime bien mon sabre"_.

-Hmm, poursuivre la fête ailleurs nous pourrions, suggéra la petite créature qui n'était désormais plus verte.

-Mais où ?

-Eh bien... Depuis longtemps, cette idée j'avais, et de la concrétiser j'ai décidé. Avec Mace Windu, un night-club nous avons ouvert. _"Le Club du Nain Vert"_ nous l'avons baptisé, révéla fièrement Yoda, un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage ridé.

Ben Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker échangèrent un regard perplexe. "La sénilité," se mirent-ils immédiatement d'accord.

-Ah..., Anakin se crut-il obligé de répondre. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il devient, ce bon vieux Mace ? Je veux dire depuis...

-Il a des cheveux maintenant, fit Obi-Wan en retirant le fantôme d'une mouche de la semelle de sa botte.

-Hu-hu ! rit le vieux sage. Trompé tout le monde, il a ! Une moumoute il s'est fabriqué.

-Comment est-ce qu'on peut se fabriquer une moumoute quand on est mort ? dit Anakin, pas choqué, mais se demandant vaguement s'il devait l'être.

-La Force, beaucoup de possibilités elle offre. Encore plus quand fusionné avec elle, tu as.

Skywalker fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

-Oh. Ooooh, reprit-il, une idée lui traversant l'esprit – ce qui n'était pas dur, vu qu'il ne lui restait que ça. Vous croyez que je pourrais me servir de la Force pour allonger mon...

-Anakin ! l'interrompit tout net Kenobi, offusqué.

-Sabre laser, Obi-Wan, sabre laser ! Ca va, je ne suis plus un gamin !

-Humpf ! On ne croirait pas, à te regarder.

A cet instant, Anakin réalisa pour la première fois qu'il était effectivement redevenu très jeune, ses longs cheveux bouclés lui caressant la nuque, et il sourit en coin d'un air machiavélique.

-Moi je crois surtout que ça vous embête de voir que j'ai encore mon corps merveilleux d'athlète sans pareil alors que vous ressemblez toujours à un vieux croûton.

-Corps d'athlète, marmonna Kenobi d'un air condescendant tandis que Yoda avait décidé qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'inspecter ses griffes. Non mais tu as vu ta tête d'ahuri heureux ?

C'est alors qu'une botte, qui n'était de toute évidence plus de première fraîcheur, vola à travers les trois esprits qui se retournèrent d'un bond, indignés.

-Uuun peu de silence ! bougonna la voix endormie de Luke Skywalker, dont la tête était pelotonnée sur le dos poilu et moelleux d'un Ewok ivre mort. 'Y en a qu'essaient de dormir ic..zzzz...

-Tel père, tel fils, nota Kenobi au bout de quelques secondes, un sourcil haussé.

-C'est pourtant pas moi qui lui ai appris ça !

-Mal barrée, est la galaxie, remarqua Yoda, stoïque.

Obi-Wan décida que le moment était venu de se remuer, et il se redressa rapidement, tapotant sa tunique par simple habitude, puisque aucune saleté ne pouvait plus s'y accrocher.

-Oui eh bien je vais vous dire, commença-t-il avec impatience. Ca m'est égal. Qu'ils se débrouillent ! J'estime en avoir assez fait.

-Tout à fait raison, tu as, approuva Yoda d'un bref hochement de tête. D'ailleurs, à mon club je vais de ce pas.

Et sans autre forme de salutations, il s'éloigna de son petit pas décidé et disparut au bout d'un moment, enveloppé dans la Force, et laissant les deux autres esprits seuls dans le village assoupi.

-Toujours aussi brusque dans ses décisions, lui, remarqua Skywalker. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous ?

-Ben moi je crois que je vais m'accorder un siècle ou deux au soleil. Je l'ai bien mérité.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je vous accompagne. On est un peu pâlots je trouve, de toute façon.

Ils observèrent une dernière fois les rebelles et les Ewoks comater gaiement dans la béatitude la plus totale, appréciant la quiétude environnante, puis ils leur tournèrent le dos et commencèrent à s'en aller sereinement.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut laisser la galaxie entre les mains de ces jeunes ? demanda tout de même Anakin.

-Bah. C'est leur tour de se prendre la tête, et nous on a droit à un peu de repos. Et puis..., ajouta Kenobi. C'est pas comme si on avait besoin de nous pour faire une suite...

Et ils disparurent ensemble d'un commun accord, laissant la lune forestière retrouver sa douce quiétude. Le vent murmura dans les branches, les insectes grésillèrent tranquillement, les feux de camp crépitèrent, et au loin, très faiblement, comme provenant du cœur même de la Force, une musique disco s'éleva lentement.

**FIN**


End file.
